


Four times Clara dreamed about Missy (and one she didn't)

by SuperTrouperLights



Series: The Adventures of Doctor Clara and Missy Who [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Post-Canon, Redemption, Slow Burn, The writer of this fic disapeared for 4 months but SHE IS BACK BABY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTrouperLights/pseuds/SuperTrouperLights
Summary: Clara has a weird dream with Missy





	1. The first dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my best friend in the world RuflesCando for helping me with this story!

**SOMEWHERE, SOMEWHEN**

 

Clara had been by herself in her Tardis for about one month now. After six months of traveling with Ashildr, the girl had grown a little tired and went to get a vacation - without a return date.

Life had been easy. Adventures here and there, saving some people, handling some bad guys, but Clara couldn’t help but miss a little the Doctor and his shenanigans.

But at the moment, nothing really mattered. Clara was stuck inside some sort of containment room, a silver squared box, with no apparent exit. She had screamed her guts out asking for help but none had come. It was cold and the girl curled herself up into a ball trying to keep herself warm.

Hours had passed probably when the walls started to shift around Clara. They were moving towards the center and the place was getting seriously smaller.

She started to scream again, banging on the metal walls and trying to stop them from moving but nothing would work. Clara was desperate and extremely pissed her clothes would get wrinkled by some stupid walls when suddenly she lost her ground.

The floor beneath Clara’s feet disappeared and she instinctively closed her eyes and screamed only to fall right into someone’s arms. But not just anyone’s arms… Missy’s arms.

“Happy to see me, poppet?”

A quirked eyebrow and a smirk were all it took for Clara to feel a shiver down her spine as she awkwardly jumped from the woman’s arms.

“Missy?! What are you doing here? How did you even find me? How-”

“Shh, poppet. Questions later. Time to move.”

“What-”

Clara didn’t have time to continue speaking or thinking as Missy pulled her by the hand and guided her through the cold corridors. The metal walls were similar to the ones in her containment room, the white lights were bright and Clara was having a hard time keeping up with the time lady. She felt weak and cold and completely overwhelmed by the woman’s sudden appearance.

“Missy, wait. Stop.”

Clara stopped running to catch her breath and Missy quickly turned around to face the girl.

“Clara we can’t stop now, we are almost there. Come on, poppet, let’s go.”

She pulled Clara again so the girl would move, but she got nothing.

“No! I’m not moving until I get some explanations! What are you doing here? Where are you taking me?!” - Clara was out of patience, her voice getting more high-pitched after every sentence.

Missy rolled her eyes and huffed. She stepped closer to Clara, getting into her personal space. She tried to move away but the woman’s piercing blue eyes just made her stand still and not move an inch away.

“I’m here to save you Clara and I’m taking us back to your Tardis so we can get the hell away from here. Sounds good to you, poppet?”

Another quirked eyebrow and all Clara managed to do was to swallow and nod her head as Missy took her hand again and started walking.

They walked for some long silent minutes until they stopped once more, but this time it was Missy who did it.

Clara looked behind them, an endless corridor with no windows and no doors, just the silver metal walls along the entire way. She looked at Missy again and the woman seemed to be trying to listen to something. Ahead of them, there were two possible paths to take: one going left and one going right.

“What are you-”

“Hush, poppet.”

Missy quickly cut her off in a whisper and Clara rolled her eyes in response. She sneaked closer behind the time lady, trying to hear whatever she was hearing.

“Getting closer, aren’t we, Miss Oswald?” - Missy asked as she looked behind with a quirked brow.

Clara rolled her eyes once more and shook her head at the fullish comment.

“Still the same Missy…”

The woman gave a small laugh and went back to trying to focus on hearing again, but she wasn’t very pleased with what she heard coming from the right side. Missy stepped back and held tighter to Clara’s hand as she slowly started to move to the left side.

“We’re taking left.”

“What? What happened? What did you hear?”

Missy started to pick up her pace and Clara did the same as she looked back and started to freak out a bit. The woman didn’t care to respond and Clara spoke again, a little louder this time.

“Missy! What did you hear?!”

“Do not scream! Are you out of your sanity?!” - Missy half whispered, half screamed as they walked and were met with another choice to make. Three paths this time and Clara couldn’t be more confused.

“Okay, what is happening?!”

“Hush!”

Missy cut her off again and slowly walked closer to the corner, trying to hear something again, but this time, not even Clara had trouble hearing it. It sounded like something rolling down the corridor, a machine or a robot perhaps, and a way too familiar sound for Clara’s taste. Missy certainly knew what it was.

The woman started backing away and her eyes were wide, focusing on the three paths.

“Missy, is that-”

“Shh!”

“But is that a Da-”

“Clara! Shh!”

She hushed the girl once more and stopped moving at the same time the approaching sound stopped.

They stood still for what it seemed like forever, and when Clara was ready to speak up, the sound returned louder and the object finally appeared at the corner. It turned around to face the two women and the robotic soundlike words came like a bullet to their ears.

“Exterminate! Exterminate!”

Missy laughed like a maniac and Clara stood still in horror looking at the woman and the alien.

“Daleks! Of course! Is this what your horrid mind’s gonna put us up to Clara?!”

“What?!”

Missy quickly pulled a very confused Clara and started running away from the alien.

“Exterminate! Exterminate!”

“Is this still resentment from that time I almost let the Doctor kill you inside one of those?”

Missy screamed at Clara as they ran along the corridors, the girl starting to cry as the noises kept following them.

“Exterminate! Exterminate!”

“No, I can’t believe this is happening to me again!”

“Clara, stop it.”

Missy screamed at the panicking girl as she tried to guide them out of the place.

“I’m stuck with a Dalek again. I can’t-”

“Clara! Snap out of it!”

Missy screamed one more time as she turned around a corner and pushed open the first door that appeared in front of them, pulling the girl in.

“Missy! What is happening?!”

The time lady closed the door behind them and pushed Clara against the door. She pressed her body against the girl’s and covered her mouth with her hand.

“Shh.”

Clara’s brown eyes were wide in shock as she stared at the Mistress’ blue ones. They could still hear the Dalek uttering the word “Exterminate!”, and the Skaro creature seemed to be getting closer to them, as the sound began to get higher every second.

“Seems like this adventure is gonna end in a bad note for us.”

Missy whispered and Clara started to shift in the woman’s hold, still not managing to do much with Missy’s body pressed firmly against hers.

“Let me end this one for you, poppet. It was nice catching up, let’s do this again, huh?”

The Dalek was almost behind the door, the loud noises numbing their ears when Missy finally pulled her hand away from Clara’s lips, giving the girl the opportunity to finally properly breathe.

“What the-”

And before she could finish the words, Missy leaned in to seal their lips in a kiss. Clara shut her eyes closed and before she felt red stained lips on hers she woke up in her bed alone.

She sat straight up right away in a puddle of her own sweat. Her breathing was erratic and Clara’s head was spinning as she woke up from her dream.

“-fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated!


	2. The second dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara gets into her second adventure with Missy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! First of all, thank you so much for the amazing support! I hope you guys keep liking this story as much as I am!
> 
> This chapter is extra-long so beware lol! I hope you guys enjoy this new part! Now let's get into it! Xoxo

Clara woke up from her dream completely weirded out. She usually didn’t dream about former enemies and by the end of the dream, they _definitely_ didn’t kiss her.

She was sweaty and flushed so Clara got up from her bed and headed to the bathroom. She washed her face and tried to calm herself down a little bit more.

When returning to the bed, Clara sat down by the edge of it and covered her face with her hands. Some images just wouldn’t leave her mind. Images of walls ready to crush around her; of the Dalek chasing after her and Missy; and of course, a clear image of the woman catching her in her arms with that smirk…

“No.” - Clara thought to herself before she got up from the bed again and decided she was done with sleeping for now.

Clara wouldn’t admit it to herself and to anyone else, but she was indeed thinking about the time lady. After all, Missy did manage to save her life twice in her dream, somehow.

She got ready and walked out into the control room, only to find a glowing yellow light blinking in the panel.

“Distress signal already… Okay, let’s head to it.”

Clara pulled the lever and the Tardis quickly took her to where the signal was coming from.

When she opened the door, Clara was met with an Earthlike planet, an open field filled with small houses, but there seemed to be no one there.

She paid attention to the sound of the wind hitting her ears as she walked away from the Tardis, and as she got closer to what it seemed to be a small village, she started to hear a way too familiar voice - and she figured she wasn’t alone after all.

Clara approached the second house on her path, where the sound was coming from, and she could clearly hear the Mistress’ voice chanting the little tune.

“ _Oh Missy you’re so fine_

_You’re so fine you blow my mind_

_Hey Missy_

_Hey Missy_ ”

Clara really didn’t want to see the woman, especially so shortly after her weird dream with her.

The girl sneaked her head in the crack of the door only to find Missy seated in a chair in the middle of the living room, looking right at her. She was clearly waiting there just for Clara.

“Oh, get in already, poppet. Let’s not waste any more time.”

Clara slowly opened the door and took in the sight of Missy sitting with crossed legs and a quirked eyebrow at her. She was using her usual time lady clothes and Clara finally seemed to take note of how it all oddly looked good on the woman.

“What took you so long, Clara? Dreaming about me?”

Missy asked in a low tone and with the biggest smirk on her lips. Clara walked in the room and was clearly caught off guard by the woman’s question.

“Wait, what? How do you-” - And Clara thought of asking about it to Missy but that would be just another way for the time lady to mess with her. “-no, nevermind.”

Missy grinned and quickly got up from the chair to meet with Clara’s body.

“Was it a juicy dream? Did we kiss, Miss Oswald?”

Missy said in her husky low voice and she was way too close for Clara’s liking so she immediately stepped back, trying to run away from the woman’s gaze.

The time lady knew exactly what she was doing. She was very aware of the entire situation and messing up with Clara before she found out the truth was a pure delight to her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Missy. Now, why did you call me?”

Missy rolled her eyes at Clara, who was clearly trying to dodge the previous topic of her dream, which she thought Missy weirdly knew something about.

The time lady took another step closer to the girl. She lifted her right hand up and twirled a strand of brunette hair between her fingers before gently slipping it behind the girl’s ear.

“Oh Clara, my Clara… Don’t you see?”

Missy used her softest tone to speak, making her words slip easily into Clara’s already confused mind and melting the girl from the way she said her name.

“The people of this poor village have vanished. We need to find them and save them. The usual Doctor-companion yada, yada, yada.”

Clara didn’t move as she let herself be carried away a little by Missy’s words and her gentle action but as soon as the woman was too close to her she jerked away and stepped back once again.

Clara cleared her throat before she walked out of the house and Missy followed her steps, waiting for the girl to say something.

“So everybody just disappeared? Were you here before it happened?”

“No, I arrived and there was not a living person in here, so I called you.”

“Well, why didn’t you call the Doctor?”

“Well, because _the Doctor_ is not half as beautiful as you are. It’s much better to spend time with you than that unpleasant uncle face.”

Clara couldn’t help but let a chuckle slip through her lips as she walked to the middle of the village. She tried to not let Missy get in her head though and focused on solving the problem at hand. Clara looked around them to see if she could see any traces of movement or action, but there seemed to be nothing.

“Okay. Did you check the other houses already?”

Missy quickly swooped in beside Clara and locked their arms together, guiding the girl in the direction of the last house of the village.

“Of course I’ve checked everything, poppet. Do you think I would leave this tedious work for you?”

Clara was a little stiff from being so close to Missy. She tried to move from the woman’s hold but Missy was obviously very strong and didn’t let Clara move one inch, acting like everything was completely natural for the both of them.

Clara didn’t understand what was happening. First the dream and now Missy suddenly appeared to her, acting all kinds of weird - but again, nothing that she wouldn’t expect from the time lady.

“Where are you taking me?”

Missy rolled her eyes and scooted over closer to Clara, making the girl think she might be inside another dream because _what was happening?_

“I’m taking you to that cute little house at the end over there, poppet. Got a problem with that?”

“Well, first of all, _why_ are you taking me there exactly?”

“Because there is a huge hole in the ground there and I thought you would like to take a little peek into it.”

“Why didn’t you say that before?! Of course I want to look into it! Maybe that’s where all the people have gone to. Maybe something appeared and they all had to get into a secret bunker.”

Clara started to pick up her pace so they would arrive faster to the house, but Missy didn’t bother to move any quicker so Clara had to continue walking by the woman’s side at her speed.

“Why there’s no need to rush, poppet. Let’s enjoy the view. Isn’t it beautiful this place you’ve created for us? Is it because you miss home? Do you miss Earth, Clara?”

The time lady asked as if she really cared about Clara and the girl just shook her head, trying to push away any thoughts besides the problem at hand.

“Missy, what are you talking about? There are people in danger! We need to find them!”

But the time lady didn’t bother to show any worry about the people, she knew very well there was no one else in need of saving there besides her and Clara.

“Clara, Clara, Clara, always so eager to be the hero. That’s why you became a sort of ‘Doctor’ yourself, huh?”

Missy stopped staring at the world around them and focused her eyes on the girl by her side. She took a good look at every small detail in Clara’s face, printing an image in her mind as they walked.

Clara noticed the way Missy was looking at her and she tried her hardest to avoid looking at the woman, but after what it seemed to have been ages, brown eyes finally met blue ones.

Her feet immediately stopped moving as Clara’s mind entered a spiral of confused thoughts and questions.

“Missy, what are you doing?”

The question was asked barely above a whisper. Their faces were so close it would bother Clara if it was anyone else but Missy.

“I’m not doing anything, Clara. You’re the one who stopped walking to get a better look at the view.”

Missy displayed a wicked smile and moved her free hand to Clara’s waist, pulling the girl closer to her in a swift movement.

“The view being me, of course.”

Clara was in shock and she didn’t dare to move. Once again she was trapped in Missy´s hold and she was now even closer to her than before. She let her hands awkwardly grab the side of Missy’s arms, trying to pull the woman away but liking the closeness at the same time.

The wind blew gently on Clara’s hair and Missy couldn’t contain her grin. She thought there was no one and nothing on the universe that could match the beauty of the human in front of her. The look on Clara’s face was just as amusing and the girl’s confusion was clear as water.

“Missy-”

“Yes, Clara?”

Missy traveled her hand up, gently tracing her fingertips over Clara’s exposed neck until she cupped her cheek. Clara’s response was immediate, her body shivering entirely at the woman’s mercy.

Clara knew since the first day she met Missy that she fancied the woman a bit. Her attitude and the way she over smarted the Doctor really hit her hard, but of course, Missy being a ‘bad guy’ didn’t help her that much.

Though, when Missy showed she truly cared about the Doctor, even risking her own life to save him, Clara’s concept about the time lady changed. Again, later Missy _did_ try to kill Clara several times along the journey, but at least Clara knew she felt some sort of love or compassion for someone.

After minutes of Clara letting her thoughts take over her mind, Missy gave a light chuckle, that brought the girl back to reality.

“Trying to find a valid excuse for you to like this, poppet?”

Clara’s eyes were wide and every single part of her body burned, especially the ones where Missy was touching her. She tried pulling back but Missy’s hold was firm and she only managed to bring their bodies even closer together.

“You’re not going anywhere, Clara.”

It was a strange contrast. One hand was firmly grabbing Clara’s waist, keeping the girl still, and the other was soft and gentle as Missy cupped her cheek.

“I don’t understand why you are doing this.”

“ _I don’t understand why you are doing this._ ”

Missy repeated Clara’s words, mocking her with a funny voice and an even more accentuated accent.

“Don’t think about it too much, poppet. Don’t think about it at all.”

Clara knew all too well what was about to happen. Missy had that impeccable smirk on her face as she slowly leaned in and Clara could only stand still. She knew she wanted the kiss but she couldn’t bring herself to say or do anything, she was only able to close her eyes and wait for the inevitable touch.

Their lips were less than an inch away, Clara aching with anticipation when suddenly they heard something, a sound of rockets being launched, and Missy stopped.

“Oh goddammit, Clara.”

“What?! I didn’t-”

Clara didn’t have time to continue talking as the house they were headed to exploded into a ball of flames.

Missy instinctively turned them around so she would stand between Clara and the explosion, covering the girl’s body with her own as a hundred Cybermen flew out of the house.

As the Cybermen landed around the two women, making a circle, Missy pulled back to look at the situation.

“Of course, Daleks and now Cybermen. What are your other fears, Clara? Maybe I can try to get ahead of them for our next encounter because it seems like we won’t be getting any rest in here!”

The Cybermen were standing motionless and Clara and Missy were back to back, prepared and waiting for the creatures to attack.

“Wait! You know about my dream? I knew you were being way too specific with everything that you were saying! How do you even know all this stuff? Can you read minds now?” - And Clara gasped, thinking of a much worse scenario. “Wait! Were you actually in my dream with me? Was that you?”

“Clara, stop talking! God, you can be annoying sometimes.”

Missy kept moving, trying to catch a glimpse of any movement from any of the Cybermen.

“Yes, that was me in your dream and you’re taking way too long to figure this out. But I guess your human mind is not that strong to hold on to the memories from before we fell asleep.”

“What?!”

Clara’s mind was melting at the information thrown at her but everything stopped when she saw one of the Cyberman step forward and take off his mask.

“Danny?”

Her heart stopped and the name was said so quietly Missy had a hard time hearing it.

“What did you say, poppet?”

Missy asked as she turned around to look at Clara and saw the Cyberman walking in their direction.

“Danny.”

She said it again as her dead ex-boyfriend turn killing machine walked towards her.

Missy was afraid to say something that would scare Clara away from her so she just let the Cyberman approach, paying attention to his every move.

“Clara.”

Danny said in a monotone voice as he stood in front of the girl. Clara looked at him with tears in her eyes and an expression of horror in her face. It was like seeing a ghost.

“Danny, I-”

“I can’t believe you’re forgetting what she did to me. How can you like someone who did this to the person you loved the most?”

Clara couldn’t contain her tears as she started to silently cry.

Missy knew what was happening and she wouldn’t let Clara’s subconscious take over her like that.

“Clara, listen to me, this is not real. This is not our reality, we are still dreaming. We’ll still be dreaming for quite some time. I need you to stop listening to the tin can man and focus on my voice.”

Missy tried her hardest to be the best version of herself to talk to Clara, but maybe that wasn’t enough. Clara looked entranced, crying as her eyes looked straight into Danny’s.

“Look at how she talks about me, how she mocks me. How could you want someone like that?”

“Clara, you know I mock everyone. It’s my thing, come on.”

Clara didn’t know what to do. What was real and what was a dream?

“You let her do this to me.”

“No, Danny, please don’t say that. I-“

“Clara, this is your subconscious playing tricks on you. It’s not real. Danny’s dead, that’s not him. That’s what your mind has created to make you not trust me, so you can stay stuck in this dream state. If you want to wake up you’re gonna have to trust me, poppet, just like in the last dream.”

Both Missy and Clara didn’t recognize the time lady’s approach, almost soft, and that made Clara finally look away from Danny. She looked at Missy and the woman had worry written all over her face.

“How can I trust you?”

“Well, it’s a fun little game. I wouldn’t advise you to trust me 100% of the time, but then who can you put that amount of trust into?”

Missy teased Clara as usual but that was clearly not the moment for that. Clara didn’t move a muscle as she waited for Missy’s real answer and the time lady just rolled her eyes in response.

“Didn’t I save you twice in the last dream, poppet?”

“Don’t you need me alive to get out of here?”

Clara quickly asked back. Her suspicions about Missy were still on but what she had said before did make sense.

“Trust me, I know how to get away with death well enough that I could find a way out without you.”

Clara knew that was true. If someone knew how to cheat death, that was Missy. She nodded her head and thought that maybe she would give Missy a chance, at least until they were both free from this dream dimension.

But the dream version of Danny was certainly not done. He grabbed Clara’s wrist and pulled her roughly towards him, making Clara stumble on her feet.

“Ouch, Danny!”

“You have to choose. It’s either me or her.”

Clara quickly pulled her wrist away and stepped back, getting closer to Missy. The time lady placed a hand on Clara’s chin, tilting her head up so they could meet their eyes.

“Clara, remember you are dreaming, this is not real. If you go with him you’ll never be able to wake up. Please, use your brains.”

The human was seriously confused. She didn’t know who to believe, but if there was one thing she was sure of is that she knew Danny. So she decided to put something to the test. She would ask a question she knew the real Danny would only answer in one way.

“Danny, if I choose to stay with you I’ll be stuck in here. I’ll never be able to live my life again. Is that what you want?”

Danny seemed to stop to think for a second but shortly after came with his answer.

“Don’t you love me, Clara? How can you not choose me? The consequences don’t matter as long as we finally stay together.”

And with that, Clara knew what to do. She gave another step back and took a deep breath.

“I can’t choose you because _my_ Danny would never make me choose over my life. My Danny broke my heart so that I wouldn’t kill myself. You’re not my Danny. My Danny is at peace and so am I.”

Missy stood in silence for the first time as she watched Clara come at peace with another one of her demons. It was like a weight was lifted from the girl’s shoulders and she could finally be free from the guilt of her ex-boyfriend's tragic outcome.

Danny turned emotionless again and stepped back, returning to his position in the circle.

“Attention!”

Danny screamed into the air and all of the Cyberman took off into the sky, leaving only a pile of smoke and the sound of the wind back for the two women.

They stayed in silence for a while until Clara broke it with a whisper as she turned to Missy.

“What happens now?”

The time lady looked around them at the empty field once filled with Cybermen and then back down at Clara. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

“Oh well, I don’t know but I think I know a way that might take us to the next dream.”

“We still have another?”

“Oh yeah, poppet. There’s a lot of issues to resolve inside that head of yours.” Missy raised her hand and tapped lightly against Clara’s temple. “We’re going through a couple more dreams at least.”

Clara huffed and whined, thinking about how much longer she would have to endure in this torture.

“Fine, so what do we do?”

“Oh, we just pick up where we left off, poppet.”

“Uhm, and where is that exactly?”

Clara asked with a defiant brow, knowing very well what they were about to do before they were interrupted.

Missy stepped closer to Clara and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling their bodies closer together.

“I think you know it pretty well, don’t you, Clara?”

Clara gave a soft chuckle before slowly wrapping her arms around Missy’s neck. She brought the woman closer to her and leaned in, lightly brushing her lips against Missy’s red-stained one.

The time lady felt a little out of breath and Clara made her feel like the floor beneath her feet was trembling. Clara Oswald was really astounding.

But Clara never closed in for the kiss. Instead, she tilted her head to the side and pressed a slow and soft kiss to Missy’s cheek.

She felt it burning and Missy thought that something had to be wrong with her because she had never felt like that before.

After the kiss, Clara hugged Missy as tightly as she could as she felt the world around them turn upside down as they were sent to the next dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated!


	3. The third dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third is always a charm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!  
> So... sorry I didn't post a new chapter in almost 4 months lol. A lot of things happened and my mental health has been a complete disaster, BUT, I've risen from the ashes to give you this juicy new chapter (new caos episodes and seeing Michelle again gave me a little energy).  
> This was not beta read and I'm a little rusty from writing so sorry for any mistakes ahead.  
> I hope you guys haven't given up on this story and I hope you like this new chapter! Good readings, everyone!

When Clara opened her eyes she saw an open field again.

She was still holding as tightly as she could to Missy and as she didn’t feel the woman moving, she decided to take a step back.

Missy didn’t really want to let go of Clara but she did it anyway when the girl softly pushed back.

“You owe me one, poppet.”

Missy whispered with a quirked eyebrow while Clara pulled completely away from her.

“Owe you what?”

The time lady laughed at the grin on the girl’s face and turned around to take a look at the environment around them. It was so similar to the one they were before Missy would have thought they hadn’t moved at all if it wasn’t for the huge cliff behind them. On the other side of the cliff, was Clara’s Tardis, landed there and waiting for them.

“Alright Clara, we just have to get to the other side and into your Tardis.”

“We have to go through that?”

Clara asked as she pointed to the cliff. She would never tell Missy, but the cold sweat starting to drip from her forehead was caused mostly by it - and her unconscious fear of heights.

“Well, unless you want to get stuck in here with me forever, we’ll have to get to the other side, poppet.”

Clara huffed before she walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked down, stepping back quickly as she felt her head starting to spin.

“Nope, no way! How do you even expect us to cross this, Missy?!”

Missy rolled her eyes and walked over to a screaming Clara and grabbed a rock that was on the ground.

“It’s just a matter of imagination, Clara.”

Missy took the rock in her hand and threw it into the cliff, but it didn’t fall all the way down, instead, it stopped like it had hit the ground.

“See?”

Clara’s face was displaying all of her confusion and it just amused the time lady even more.

“How did that-”

“Faith, Clara! Or whatever The Doctor would say to you at this moment. We’re inside a dream world, anything can happen if we want to.” - Missy winked at Clara at that sentence, knowing very well the double meaning it carried.

“Of course, because it’s _always_ that easy.”

Clara huffed with annoyance and picked up a small rock from the ground as well to throw into the cliff.

She repeated the same movement as Missy but of course, the result was the opposite as Clara’s rock fell down into the deep abyss.

“ _See_! I told you.”

Missy rolled her eyes and turned her body towards Clara’s, placing her hands on small hips.

“I think you don’t want to get out of this dream at all, poppet. I think you like being here stuck with me.”

And as Clara was about to speak, the sound of a loud thunder hit their ears and rain started to fall from a now dark gray sky.

“How convenient.”

Missy hissed as she walked past Clara in the direction of a cavern that had just materialized a little far behind the brunette just as the rain started falling.

“Missy!” - Clara whined as the woman passed by her.

When she turned around, almost sucked to the bones with the heavy rain, Clara saw the cavern and ran towards it, catching up with the Time Lady.

Now under a dry roof, the two women stopped walking and Missy quickly started taking off her completely drenched layers of clothing.

On the other side, Clara was shaking from the cold, face turning pale and lips turning purple as she looked attentively at Missy stripping down. She wouldn’t dare move her eyes away from the thing that was warming her up all over inside.

When Missy was down to her undergarments and corset, she looked at Clara and grew her eyes at the sight

“Clara! Don’t just stand there and do nothing! Take off your clothes!” - Missy said in a high pitched voice, startling Clara as the woman walked towards her.

“And trust me I wish I was saying this in a different scenario but I’m not about to let you get stuck in here from hypothermia. You’re soaked wet.”

Missy started to take Clara’s leather jacket off, feeling the girl trembling with cold.

“And yes, that is another sentence I would have liked to say in another scenario-”

“Missy!” - Clara managed to scream as she cut off Missy’s dirty thinking.

“Alright! Sorry!”

Missy kept undressing Clara, trying to focus on getting her undressed and warm and not the beautiful body in front of her getting stripped away.

Clara was left only with her underwear as Missy finally threw her last piece of clothing on the ground. She was shaking even more now, feeling the cold air hurt deep in her bones.

Even her mind seemed to be freezing and Clara couldn’t manage to make one comprehensible thought when suddenly her body felt warm all at once and she released a soft whimper.

Missy had wrapped her arms around Clara’s waist and back, pulling the girl into a tight hug so she could warm their bodies.

“You feel like an ice block, poppet. I’m gonna warm you up, don’t you worry.”

She rubbed Clara’s back, pulling her close to her body and letting their heads fall to rest on each other’s shoulders.

It was an odd position to see the Mistress, giving warmth and softness, Clara thought, but it was absolutely everything she needed at the moment, so she wrapped her arms around Missy.

Clara gasped from the cold material hugging around Missy’s stomach, the one that stopped her from receiving all the warmth she could possibly have. So quickly, Clara started to untie Missy’s corset and the woman lifted her head up in surprise.

“Getting bolder aren’t we, Miss Oswald?” - Missy put up her smirk as she asked the familiar question and slowly started to trace her fingertips up and down Clara’s bare spine, making the girl start shivering again.

“Shut up. Just get me warm, no funny business.”

Clara didn’t believe her last words but finished untieing everything and slipped Missy’s corset until it hit their feet. When she finally hugged the woman again, the half whimper half moan was impossible to contain.

Missy gasped when she felt Clara’s cold stomach touch hers but all it made her do was get warmer inside.

“You okay there, poppet?” - She asked softly near the girl’s ear, lightly brushing her lips and letting her warm breath tickle Clara’s skin.

“God, Missy you’re so hot.”

Clara said almost in a moan, now making Missy shiver and let out the smallest whimper. The human’s mind was clouded from the cold but that fact she knew with certainty: Missy’s body was indeed hot, providing all the warmth Clara was so desperate in need, but the Time Lady was also probably one of the hottest creatures Clara ever saw in her life.

Letting the double meaning linger in the sentence, Clara didn’t add anything to it or corrected herself. She was just tired and closed her eyes, shifting just a little to get more comfortable around Missy’s body.

“Don’t play with me, poppet.”

Missy said in a husky low voice and Clara whimpered, feeling her body betraying her and calling out to the other woman.

They stayed like that for a long time, for what it seemed like hours and Clara tried the whole time to ignore the feeling aching in her chest and just below her belly. She needed Missy’s warmth but must of all, now she needed to feel Missy’s bare body pressed against hers, she needed to feel all of Missy.

A sudden cold wind came in from the outside and Missy quickly pulled a shivering Clara deeper into the cavern. She stopped by the cave’s dark colored wall and pressed Clara’s back against it before pressing her body into hers, shielding the girl completely from the cold air. Clara tensed from the cold stone touching her back but relaxed again when she felt Missy hugging her body once more.

The sound of rain and thunders kept echoing as Clara pulled Missy closer to her. Her lips, now returning to their normal cherry color, softly touched Missy’s naked shoulder, pressing a kiss to the soft skin there.

“Clara, what are you doing?” - Missy asked hesitantly for the first time, not sure of what would be the girl’s response.

Clara’s lips continued to press ghostly kisses to Missy’s shoulder, making a trail up to her neck and arriving at the Time Lady’s ear.

“ _Missy_...”

Clara whispered the name more like a plea and Missy’s whole body shivered and she felt it right below her stomach, the pool of wetness between her thighs getting slightly bigger.

The Time Lady inhaled a sharp breath and stopped caressing Clara’s side to place one hand firmly on her hips, and the other traveled up until it found the brunette’s neck.

Missy pulled back and looked into Clara’s eyes, trying to understand what was going through the human’s head.

“What now, poppet?” - came the playful yet soft question as Missy brushed her thumb over Clara’s jaw.

Clara moved her hands to Missy’s neck, wrapping them around it to bring their foreheads together.

“I’m cold.” - the words came out of her lips like a whisper again.

“I think I managed to warm you up quite a bit already, haven’t I?”

Missy still held tightly to Clara, letting their bodies do the work of warming each other throughout the entire time, knowing all too well that Clara wasn’t feeling that cold anymore.

“I want you, Missy.”

“You have me right here, Clara.”

Clara sighed, psyching herself up to finally speak her mind.

“I don’t know what’s going on, or where we are, or anything that happened before we entered these dreams, but I know I can’t do this game anymore.” - Clara whispered with all her strength and stopped to breathe before she continued. “Please, Missy.”

“What game, Clara?”

The human let a couple of tears fall down her cheeks and then the woman who always had a clap back for everything suddenly found herself swallowing hard and without words.

She was confused. _Did Clara think she was using her for a sick joke? Playing a game around her feelings? Seducing her for fun?_ Sure Missy would do that to any other creature in the universe at any time, but not to Clara, not _her_ Clara. Not when she felt her heart swell and burst to flames when the human looked at her with that soft expression that seemed to be used only for Missy.

“I don’t know what you want me to do.”

After the whisper of response, brown eyes met blue ones, and Clara suddenly couldn’t wait any longer and used all her courage - and lust - to lean in and close the distance between her and the Mistress.

Time stopped and everything was so soft it almost pained Missy. From the way Clara let her hold her limp body from falling down to how Clara’s hands were firmly wrapped around the Time Lady’s neck. She could taste the soft cherry flavored lips pressed against hers and she could smell the soft mix of old oak and blueberries coming from Clara.

Missy took one hand to Clara’s wet hair and gently massaged her scalp while the other squeezed her waist. The brunette softly hummed into Missy’s mouth and dragged her nails at the back of her neck.

They stayed there in that perfect dance for a while, the soft but firm and slow but needy kiss completely taking their breaths away. Missy usually didn’t kiss like this, but then, she usually didn’t kiss Clara. That soft side of her was reserved only to the human girl that was able to match her in every way possible.

Clara confirmed then that she was indeed in a dream because in real life she would never have the courage to kiss Missy - and the woman probably wouldn’t give her that pleasure, Clara thought.

She tried to hold on to that feeling and that moment for as long as she could but after some time, Clara had to pull away to breathe.

When she felt Clara break apart, Missy whined a little and gave the brunette one last kiss, what she wasn’t expecting was Clara closing in once again to softly suck on her bottom lip before she pulled completely away.

Missy moaned a little louder than she intended to and quickly moved to kiss Clara’s throat as they both caught their breaths. Clara gasped from the action and felt the burning between her legs increase rapidly, aching for Missy to kiss her a little further down.

Neither women felt cold anymore as both bodies were on fire, even sweating from the happenings of the last few minutes. They didn’t even realize the raining had stopped, and an orange and pink sunset was forming right behind them.

Missy opened her eyes and stopped kissing Clara’s neck to pull back and finally admire the woman in front of her. She was out of words again and she wasn’t even seeing Clara completely bare. The brunette’s body in the sunset light was the most beautiful image she had ever seen in all her life.

Being finally able to think straight for a moment, Clara saw the dumb look in Missy’s face, mouth opened and all, and she couldn’t resist to softly giggle - which only made Missy even more hypnotized by her.

“The cat ate your tongue, Missy?”

Missy finally blinked out of her state and closed her mouth before licking and biting her lips as she quirked a brow.

“No dear, a puppy did.”

Clara rolled her eyes and laughed before she grabbed Missy’s hands to hold them tightly against her chest. She was feeling way too much and looked down, not wanting to meet with the Time Lady’s gaze.

Missy wasn’t used to the soft way Clara held onto her but she was growing quite fond of it.

“The rain stopped. I believe this means you’re ready to have a little more faith, right poppet?”

Clara just nodded and slowly let go of Missy’s hands so they could walk. Missy grabbed their wet clothes from the ground and Clara waited for her so they could walk side by side.

They maintained silent until they reached the edge of the cliff, the talkative Missy way too caught up in her own thoughts to come up with funny ways to annoy Clara.

“So, this is it I guess. Have a little faith, huh?”

Clara’s words broke Missy from her mind and she quickly put on a smirk to answer the girl.

“Just a little, poppet. You can take my hand and if you fall, I’ll fall with you. That way you’ll be stuck in here with me annoying you forever.”

“That’s a _real_ motivator, Missy.”

Clara said sarcastically before she took Missy’s hand on her own.

“Why isn’t it, poppet? Perhaps you like the idea to be stuck in here some more with me.”

Missy glanced her another smirk and Clara couldn’t contain her amusement over all this weird situation where both she and the Mistress were almost naked and about to jump off a cliff.

“Alright, alright, enough silliness. Let’s go.”

She breathed deeply for a second and psyched herself up, she had Missy and she trusted her - at least a little - so everything would be fine.

Clara took one step into the abyss and her feet hit something. She looked down and she was standing above the air, on what it could only be explained as a sort of glass looking bridge.

Missy quickly started walking and pulled Clara, who hesitantly walked by her side.

“I told you it would be fine, poppet.”

“You did.” - Clara answered, laughing a bit out of nervousness.

“What was easier, giving your leap of faith into this abyss or kissing me?”

Clara choked a bit and coughed a couple of times before replying.

“Definitely walking into the abyss.”

Missy smirked as they walked some more and then finally arrived safe and sound to the other side, standing right in front of Clara’s Tardis.

“See? Nothing to fear about, my Clara. Not heights and certainly not kissing me.”

Missy gave her classic wink and Clara scooted closer to the woman standing by her side as she laughed. They walked hand in hand until Clara reached and opened the door to her Tardis. They entered the control room and closed the door behind them, waiting for something to take them to Clara’s next dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think? Comments and kudos are always lovely!


	4. The fourth dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara and Missy meet a familiar face in their last dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! I'm here with a new chapter for you and I really hope you guys like it! This one is filled with references to the show so stay sharp! See you down there, good reads!

The two half-naked ladies entered Clara’s Tardis and as soon as the door shut behind them, in a blink of an eye, dry clothes materialized around their bodies and Missy and Clara were dressed.

“Well, that was easy.”

Missy said extracting a laugh from Clara, but before they could do or say anything else, a way too familiar voice spoke a little more far inside the Tardis.

“I knew you were alive, I knew it!”

The Doctor’s excited voice said as he stepped away from the shadows so the two women could see him.

“Doctor?”

Clara’s voice was barely a whisper. She couldn’t believe her eyes, The Doctor was there and he remembered her.

“My dear old friend…” - The Doctor said as he walked towards them with open arms. Clara couldn’t believe what was about to happen and when she thought she had her best friend back, she was wrong. As The Doctor approached them, he turned to Missy and finished saying before he hugged her. “-Missy!”

The Time Lady awkwardly hugged her longtime frenemy back, knowing that he was just another creation from Clara’s mind, but still enjoying seeing the man again.

“Hello, Doctor.” - Missy said smiling back as they pulled away from the hug.

“Oh, you look great, Missy! And who is this young lady here?” - The Doctor asked excitedly, curious. He gasped and snapped his fingers as if he had just had a breakthrough. “Have you finally found yourself a companion?! Ah, I knew it! I knew you would need someone to annoy at some point.”

And of course, Clara’s heart broke. All the happiness and hope she felt by seeing The Doctor again were now gone, as she realized the man didn’t remember her at all.

Missy saw how the girl’s expression had drastically changed and she tried her best to make the situation a little less disastrous.

“Well, actually, Clara here is more like… a partner.” - Missy said trying to be nice to see if that would cheer Clara up a bit. “If anything she’s the Time Lady with the screwdriver and I’m her companion.”

The Doctor laughed amusedly, adjusting his sunglasses before starting to prance around the Tardis. “Oh, that is certainly new for you, Missy. But if you’re happy, I’m happy.”

Missy smiled and looked at Clara, the girl still with her gaze down and her face carrying a sad and disappointed expression. So she quickly took the human’s hand and walked them to the controllers, trying to break Clara from whatever thoughts she was having.

“So, Doctor, what have you been up to? Cheating on me across the galaxy?” - Missy asked with a quirked eyebrow as she followed the man with her gaze.

That sentence made Clara shoot her eyes open at Missy. Her body suddenly hot and burning with something.  _ What did Missy even mean with that?  _ Clara thought annoyed.

“I would never!” - The Doctor screamed as he laughed, making Missy open up a smile that Clara got a little more bothered about.

“You know you’re the only one for me, Missy. My best friend, more than my best friend, I would say.” - he continued saying as he walked along the Tardis.

“Oh well, best friends, mortal enemies, lovers, brothers, it’s all the same.” - Missy replied and The Doctor smirked at her knowingly, and Clara couldn’t possibly be getting more annoyed with this interaction.

“Well, I traveled quite a lot since that last adventure of ours. I got a new companion, poor Bill turned to a Cyberman, but this new one is good, I’m telling you. She is quick and witty and quite different from the other companions I’ve had. She reminds me a lot of myself, which could possibly be dangerous but then, what’s fun without a little danger?”

Missy’s eyes were bright as she listened to The Doctor speak. She always admired him so much and in this dream state, she could finally let go and give the man the pleasure to see her like that - it’s not like he would be able to remember her expression to make fun of her later.

Clara, on the other hand, was getting even more annoyed by everything. The way Missy was giving all her attention to The Doctor and simply forgetting about her, and how the man kept on talking about how  _ great  _ his life was without even remembering the tragic fate of his so-called “ _ favorite companion _ ”, boiled up her blood.

Lack of judgment from the anger took the best of her and Clara finally decided to speak.

“Well, it’s rather great you two are catching up but I do need to ask you,  _ Doctor _ , how and why exactly are you in  _ my  _ Tardis if you don’t even know who I am?”

Missy grinned at Clara’s question, she could feel the little tone of anger in the girl’s speech and it was perhaps one of the cutest things she had ever heard.

“Of course, sorry for the small intrusion Clara, but I’m here for your friend Missy. I tracked her down and the last of her signal led me up to here. You see, I’m about to regenerate, it’s something our kind does, and I just really wanted to be with her when it happened.”

Missy’s expression softened a bit and Clara got even more…  _ jealous  _ by the man’s words - and the Time Lady’s reaction.

“You tracked me down just for this?” - she was a little suspicious but her voice still sounded soft to Clara’s ears.

“What can I say, I need my Missy.”

“Alright!” - Clara sighed as she walked to stand in front of The Doctor, between him and Missy. “You don’t get to walk in uninvited to my Tardis like that. You don’t get to come here and brag about how great your life has been going when you have completely forgotten about my existence!”

Clara was screaming now, the tears of anger already spilling from her eyes.

“You don’t get to come here and do that. No, no. And also, you don’t get to come here and steal Missy from me!”

And there it was, what had really been annoying Clara since the Time Lord had given Missy that look, that first look that Missy answered with the most beautiful smile.

“Clara...” - Missy whispered before she walked to stand in front of a sobbing Clara.

She slowly cupped Clara’s cheeks with her palms and softly tilted her head up so they could meet their eyes.

The brunette sniffed a couple of times but unconsciously leaned into Missy’s touch and placed her own hand on the Time Lady’s waist.

“Will you tell me what’s going on inside that head of yours or will I have to kiss it out of you, poppet?” - Missy asked in a gentle tone, her words easily slipping inside Clara’s already tired mind.

“Talk to me, Clara.” - Missy whispered before leaning in and pressing a kiss right under each of Clara’s eyes, softly brushing away her tears with her lips.

The softness coming from the woman made Clara dizzy and her entire heart melted in the spot. She let the smallest of whimpers escape her mouth before she sighed and told Missy what was going on.

“He doesn’t know who I am. I just don’t want to see him doing great without me, I guess. And he looks so much like The Doctor I knew but he’s also different, and he’s talking to you in this way that makes you smile and,” - Clara managed to stop talking to take a breath and sniff a couple of times before she continued, seriously avoiding Missy’s gaze. “- I guess what I’m trying to say is that I was finally letting go of all the pain from leaving The Doctor and now he shows up out of nowhere and it’s ruining everything. He only remembers you and he keeps flirting with you and I don’t like it.”

Missy couldn’t help but smile just a little from Clara’s confession, feeling something grow inside her, something that grew every time her heart beat faster for the human.

“Why don’t you like that, Clara?” - she asked still holding to Clara’s face, stepping a little closer to her.

“Because,” Clara sighed before looking up at Missy with water-filled puppy eyes.

“Oh, no. You’re not going to hit that low. Spit it out, puppy.”

The brunette rolled her eyes before she spoke again.

“I’m jealous.”

“You’re jealous?” - Missy asked with a quirked eyebrow and a grin.

“Yes! I’m jealous, Missy!”

“Why are you jealous, poppet? There’s no reason for that.”

“God! I like you, Missy! Is that what you wanted to hear?!”

Clara finally said and Missy couldn’t hold back the smirk on her face as she finally heard the girl express her feelings towards her.

“Yes, that is precisely what I wanted to hear, thank you very much, poppet.”

Missy then leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of the girl’s crinkled up nose. Clara’s eyes still filled with a couple of tears as they grew wide with the woman’s gentle action.

The Time Lady turned around to look at a very confused Doctor.

“I don’t think I feel so go-”

And before The Doctor could finish his sentence, his body was hitting the floor.

“Doctor!” - Clara screamed as she ran by Missy to go help the now unconscious man.

Missy took some time to process what had just happened but in a few seconds, she was by Clara’s side trying to wake The Doctor up.

“Please, please, Doctor! Don’t do this to me again. If you don’t wake up I’m going to kill you!” - Clara started rambling as more tears fell down her face, some even falling to The Doctor’s cheeks. She felt completely helpless.

“Clara, it’s okay, he’s not real.” - Missy spoke quietly, trying to calm the human.

“I can’t do this! I just wanna know if he’s okay.” - she blurted out and sat on the ground, curling herself up to a ball as she continued to cry.

Missy watched her and started to rub little circles on Clara’s back, trying to soothe her a bit.

“He doesn’t remember me but I don’t care about that. In my heart, I know that he valued the sacrifices I did for him and I value his. But I’m so far away… I just wanted to know if he’s doing alright wherever he is.”

Clara spoke between sniffs and Missy felt her two hearts shattering into a million pieces.

“Clara, you know The Doctor, of course he is alright! He always gets himself into trouble but eventually, everything goes back to normal and he’s okay by the end. When we get out we can…” - and as Missy was finishing The Doctor suddenly woke up, sat and gasped for air, startling the two women.

His wide eyes turned to them both and The Doctor’s expression of shock would have made Missy laugh if it wasn’t so disturbing at the moment.

“ _ Clara _ ” - he gasped as he said the name out loud and the girl obviously looked at him with a slightly opened mouth in shock.

He was sitting there, looking straight at her and she knew deep within her heart that he had  _ remembered _ .

“Hello. You stupid old man.” - Clara said softly as she let a smile finally appear across her face.

“You’re back. You’re in my head. All my memories… are back.” - he said letting a smile bloom.

They were sitting in front of each other and Missy was right by Clara’s side, still holding her.

Clara sniffed a couple of times and dried her eyes before she cleared her throat and laughed.

“Now don’t go forgetting me again. Quite frankly that was offensive.” - Clara said with a bit of a smirk.

The Doctor replied with a huge smile, a knowing one that he had shared so many times before with his former companion.

“Doctor?”

Missy asked as The Doctor got up on his feet and poorly walked towards the controllers. He trembled and almost slipped a couple of times on his way to the central panel.

“Doctor?”

Clara asked again as Missy helped her get up. They walked to stay in front of the Time Lord, but when Missy realized what was about to happen, it was already too late.

The Doctor gave a soft smile and whispered the words to the two women, a piece of advice to them.

“Love hard. Run fast. Be kind.” - and as he opened his arms, he said his last goodbye. “Doctor, I let you go.”

A sudden burst of light came out of The Doctor and both Missy and Clara closed their eyes as the yellow light blinded them.

Clara quickly held Missy’s hand as The Doctor’s regeneration happened. She started feeling dizzy and suddenly out of breath as her mind started spinning.

When Clara opened her eyes she was in another room, The Doctor nowhere to be found.  _ Must have sent us to the next dream _ , Clara thought.

But something was odd. The world around her felt different and her body felt like she had just woken up from a 14-hour sleep.

_ Oh no. Maybe, just maybe, this isn’t a dream. _ Clara thought. And she was right.

As she tried to move her hand she realized she was tied up to something.  _ No, someone. _

When she turned her head back, she saw Missy staring back at her with a grin on her face.

“Glad you’re finally awake, poppet. Now we need to move.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think? Comments and kudos are lovely and appreciated! See you in the next and final chapter of this adventure. xoxo


	5. Reality?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara wakes up one last time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! So, I know it's been more than two months since I last posted something and I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting but I'm finally here with your last chapter! It has been some crazy couple of months but now that I'm finally on vacation I was able to rest and get back on doing the things I love, like writing. I had a part of this chapter written for months but didn't touch it until two days ago when I just wrote intensively through the night with so much inspiration! I really hope you guys like the ending of this story and thank you for coming with me on this - long - journey. Good reads!

When Clara turned her head back, she saw Missy staring back at her with a grin on her face.

“Glad you’re finally awake, poppet. We must move. Or at least try to.” Missy offered a half-smirk before she continued talking to the wide-eyed girl. “I have no idea where we are. I think we manage to escape their ship and enter your Tardis but this is definitely not it. Somewhere in between they must have stuck us in the dreams and brought us back into a cell.”

Clara shook her head and closed her eyes. She turned around and ignored Missy so she could focus on remembering how they got there.

_ Okay, we had the dreams: the one with the doctor; the one in the cave…  _ \- Clara remembered that dream briefly and thought she would like to return to those memories later -  _ the dream with cyberman Dany; and the dream with the Daleks. But before that… _

Clara focused on remembering. The last thing she remembered was being alone in the Tardis, headed to the next planet on her wish-list and then there was a signal blinking on her panel,  _ someone calling for help _ .

“Missy.. _. _ ”

Everything was becoming clear to her.

_ I tracked Missy all the way to a Sontaran ship, got her out and we reached my Tardis, I’m sure of it. I turned it on and then… and then I was in my first dream. _

“Oh my god, of course!” Clara screamed into the air before she turned sideways to try to face the time lady. “It was psychic pollen!”

“Yes Clara, I’ve figured that out by now. How about you try to use those brain cells of yours to discover something we don’t know yet? Like how to get out of here.”

Clara completely ignored Missy’s sarcasm and continued to ramble her discovery.

“When I left the Tardis to come to find you, The Sontaran must have filled it with them and when we were about to leave, the heat from the time rotor must have awakened the pollen, and then we went to sleep.”

“Clara, I would  _ really _ enjoy if you could tell me something new.”

“They knew we would try to run away, and then when we were asleep they brought us back to the cell.”

“Humans and their tiny minds. It’s actually kinda adorable to see you piece everything together.”

“But they are not immune to the pollen either.”

That made Missy quirk an eyebrow and think for a second about the possibility.

“If we could find the unactivated pollen and shoot it with a blaster, it would probably create enough heat to put everybody in this ship to sleep.”

“And we wouldn’t go into sleep again because we’re already immune to them.” Missy completed Clara’s idea and released a deep breath. “Finally, poppet. Was that so hard?”

Clara rolled her eyes and turned her back to Missy, now focusing on trying to get rid of the ropes tying them together.

“You could stop being a gum in my shoe and let me finish my train of thought sometimes. I was going to get somewhere.”

The time lady smirked and helped Clara. Finally, both women were untied and got up, ready to break out.

Again.

 

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER**

 

“I can’t believe this actually worked!”

Clara said breathlessly as she and Missy rested their backs against the door of the Tardis.

“Let’s get the hell out of here.”

Missy said and in a flash, Clara was already by the controllers getting everything ready for their departure.

It took a minute or two, but Clara finally managed to get the Tardis away from the giant Sontaran ship.

When things were calmer and the two women could finally catch their breaths, Clara took some time to observe the time lady across from her, on the far side of the circular panel. They had come a long way metaphorically and literally.

She quirked an eyebrow at Missy, who was noticing the attention on her.

“What is it, poppet?”

“I think you owe me something, Missy.”

The time lady gave a deep laugh before she started to walk around towards Clara, speaking ever so quietly - a rare action from the woman.

“Come again, poppet? You say I owe you something now?”

Clara started to walk backward, away from the approaching lady, but still holding a mischievous look in her eyes.

“You owe me. I just saved your life today from those Sontarans.”

“Oh, is that right?”

“Uhum.”

Missy kept walking towards Clara and the girl found almost impossible to contain the giggle coming out of her.

“Have you forgotten that I saved your life four times today already, Miss Oswald?”

Clara’s giggle transformed into a low gasp as she felt the cold wall of the Tardis hit her back. Missy was coming in her direction with an almost predatory smile and Clara felt a shiver run down her spine.

“I think you’re the one in debt here, love. And it’s a big one.”

Missy stopped right in front of Clara, the proximity making the human a little breathless.

“Do you have any suggestions on how we can make this even?”

The little innocent and suggestive tone in Clara’s voice drove Missy mad.  _ What a little tease _ , she thought to herself.

Missy stepped closer and leaned in, letting her lips ghost around Clara’s ear before she whispered.

“I have a few ideas in mind.”

When Missy pulled back to look at Clara, her eyes were dark and the innocent little human was clearly gone for a walk.

Clara was too tired and her body was already moving in response to the woman. Memories from her dreams flooded her mind and everything she went through with Missy in these past… hours? was coming back to her, and all she wanted was to throw herself at her.

“I remember when I first met you. You were pretending to be that stupid welcoming robot.” Clara laughed at that and Missy was just trying to understand where the human was going with that talk right now. “-The Doctor was stuttering, he was entranced. I think we both were. And then you kissed him and you turned to me afterward and offered the welcoming package too. I think I wanna take up on that offer now.”

Clara leaned in and Missy followed her so they could finally meet for the so anticipated real-life kiss.

It felt odd at first. Maybe because they had the feeling from the dream imprinted in their minds, but soon, the odd became  _ just right _ , and Clara and Missy found a perfect rhythm.

It was soft and slow, both savoring the heat from proximity and the lust.

Missy held Clara’s cheeks in her hands as if the girl would break, and maybe she would, because she felt like her heart and entire body had melted into a puddle.

As the kiss went on, their bodies naturally found a way of staying as close as possible, but given humans fragile organisms, Clara had to push away to catch the missing air from her lungs.

She pulled back softly and rested her head on the wall to breathe. Missy lowered her hands to Clara’s waist and started to press light kisses to the girl’s cheek and neck to pass her time.

“Are we sure this isn’t still a dream?”

Clara asked quietly, honestly afraid of both answers. Missy stopped her ministrations and looked at Clara with a raised eyebrow.

“I think I can tell the difference, poppet.”

“I know. It just sounds surreal.”

“What?”

“This. Us.”

Clara smiled and shook her head. She looked back at a confused time lady and all she managed to do was to wrap her arms around Missy’s neck. She started to play with the Mistress’ curls as she admired her bright blue eyes. And indeed it all sounded and felt so surreal.

“You’re so soft with me. I thought it was odd coming from you but now I just don’t see you not being.”

“Do you want me to be rough, Clara?”

_ Of course Missy would ask that _ .

Clara rolled her eyes but a little blush didn’t escape her cheeks as she gave the idea some thought.

“You know what I mean. These dreams, this whole experience, it all has really changed my perspective on you. And on me too, I guess.”

“I hate humans and every other living being out there, but I couldn’t possibly be mean to a puppy. Especially my puppy.”

Missy was soft again and pressed three light kisses on the tip of Clara’s nose, a mirror to the “welcoming package” she had given the Doctor all those years ago.

“Does this mean my welcoming package is over now?”

Clara said with literal puppy eyes and a pout.

“Of course not. This is just a free trial. The rest you’re gonna have to earn it, Miss Oswald.”

With that, Missy pulled completely away and turned around, walking towards the other side of the room.

“ _ Missy! _ ”

Clara whined and that made Missy laugh loudly. She turned back around and walked back to Clara’s now crossed arms.

“You’re just too easy, poppet. I can’t help it. I’m sorry”

“I hate you.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah.”

Missy made fun of Clara’s childish pout by imitating her, then she gave her a knowing smile before leaning in and kissing her cheek softly.

“I also hate you. Just so you know.”

“Yeah, yeah, right. You wouldn’t survive a day without me, Missy.”

“Excuse me?”

“You would miss me too much.”

Clara’s smile came back in a flash and she was happily smirking at Missy, wrapping her arms again around the tiny woman.

“I really think that pollen might have fried your brain cells. It could be serious.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Missy was maybe caught off guard for a quarter of a second with the bold words that she heard, but she didn’t waste any more time without going back to kissing Clara.

 

**…**

  
  


**_Epilogue_ **

  
  


**TWO MONTHS LATER**

 

“ _ Missy! _ ” Clara screamed from her bed.

She woke up to find an empty space by her side and her automatically response was to scream Missy’s name as loudly as she could.

“Alright, I’m here!”

Missy said quickly as she entered the bedroom and hopped back in bed. She was wearing one of those white puffy hotel robes.

Because they were in a hotel.

After their misadventures, Clara decided they would travel to Earth of all places. And as boring as it sounded for Missy, at least Clara chose a fun time period for them to stay in, the 80’s. She wanted to go in a safe place she knew they would be able to just take some time for themselves without any problems getting in their way. Or she thought so.

As Missy got back under the covers, Clara’s naked body wrapped itself completely around the woman.

“You’re so comfy and soft, you can’t just leave like that.”

“Maybe I could take the robe off and you could just cuddle with it if you want the comfy so badly.”

Missy teased before wrapping her arms around Clara.

It was a strange but comforting feeling to have Clara so vulnerable in her arms like that. It was also a feeling she was growing quite fond of too.

“Maybe you could indeed take that robe off. But just throw it on the ground. If you know what I mean.”

“I do know what you mean, poppet. Very naughty.”

Clara shifted her body so she could bring herself up a little, her face now on the same level as Missy’s.

“What were you doing off the bed?”

“I was trying to make breakfast for you. But you can’t keep away from me for 5 minutes.”

“You? Making breakfast?”

“You sound surprised.”

“I mean…”

Clara laughed and leaned in to plant a soft kiss on Missy’s lips.

Missy gave in right away and the kiss started to slowly build up to something more. Then Clara started to push Missy’s robe off her shoulders.

“You really want this robe off me, don’t you?”

“I do. I really do. I actually don’t even know why you put it back on in the first place.”

“I was cooking in the kitchen and it’s freezing outside.”

Clara rolled her eyes and finished untying Missy’s robe so she could pull it all off.

“I know, but you’re here with me now and it’s very cozy so you don’t need that robe at all.”

“Very persuasive this morning.”

Missy helped to finally set herself free from the soft material and she instantly felt the cold air hit her skin, making her shiver. She got closer to Clara and they cuddled, enjoying each other’s warmth. It reminded Missy of one of the dreams they shared, the one in the cave, and she suddenly got nostalgic of their first non-real kiss.

Clara saw Missy smiling to herself and smiled too.

“What are you thinking about?”

“That dream on the cave. We were very cold there too.”

“We were.”

“But then we got pretty warmed up, didn’t we?” Missy said as she shifted her head to Clara’s neck, starting to kiss her there and making a soft trail until she reached her ear.

A faded “We did.” was all Clara managed to speak.

Missy was being soft and gentle and it melted Clara on the spot - as usual.

They stayed like that for a while until Missy pressed one last kiss before whispering.

“I really do want to finish making that breakfast, poppet.”

“Is this you trying to be nice just so we can leave Earth?”

“Of course not! But if it’s a bonus…”

“You are impossible!”

Clara said laughing and sat on the bed, pulling Missy with her.

“Impossible to resist.”

Missy teased back just to see that look on Clara’s face.

“Yeah, yeah. If you manage to get an 8 out of 10 today I will consider an early departure.”

“Consider huh? So bossy this morning. I like it.”

“You like it?”

Clara teased in a low tone as she moved to sit on Missy’s lap, straddling the time lady’s thighs with her own.

A shiver ran down Missy’s spine from the pure contact of their bodies pressed together. Clara let a small moan leave her lips as she felt thin but strong arms wrapping around her torso to pull her even closer.

“Still wanna make that breakfast?”

Clara whispered, her lips inches away from Missy’s as she started to slowly move her hips.

“I think we can delay it a couple of hours. What do you think, poppet?”

Clara didn’t have to think at all this time.

 

**The end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you guys like the ending? Comments and kudos are the best. Thank you again for reading, see you at the next one!
> 
> edit: So there is a sequel for this fic which is "Hungry Eyes", a one-shot with Missy and Clara's first time. If you are interested, go check it out! ; )


End file.
